


Don't forget (me)

by bubbleme



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Memories, Multi, Sad, unfinished love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleme/pseuds/bubbleme
Summary: Finally the third episode of Drag Race has been issued and Brooke can't not feel nostalgic, and a little brave.





	Don't forget (me)

He's alone at home, it's better like this. A lot of the girls do events and react in front a lot of people, which is ok and actually he had received some invitations, but he can't definitely do that this episode.  _He can't handle it._  

The episode starts and at the beginning everything is funny: the quick drag and all the queens being their funniest version of herself, everyone looking like a mess. Then they form the groups and the action starts.  _He's in the same group with Vanjie._

He's really trying to not look at her, but it's difficult. First, she's one of the fan favourite of the season, and obviusly, so funny with every word that comes out of her mouth. And second, she's stunning. Absolutely stunning and beautiful. Out of drag he wears that fashion clothes and looks hot and cute at the same time. Brooke Lyn can not take his gaze away from him.  _He can not do it since a while._

He tries to get distracted looking at his phone, finding a lot of notifications, mostly notifications of his fan on Instagram, but also some messages. One was from Nina.

_"hey girl, how r u doing?"_

That made him smile, replying instantly.

" _i'm at home, seing the tv in the darkness, crying and eating till i'm fat"_ he tried to be funny, but he really wasn't. That was sincere, even when he wasn't crying. He was like crying. 

When he saw the tv again the moment was happening.  _That moment._

_"Hey papi"_

_"Hi"_

_"You were so good yesterday"_ she was. Every fucking day of Drag Race she was one of the best, and he was sure if he doesn't win, he want Vanjie to do it.

It felt so bad to see that kiss, that hug, that love. Remembering how warm and soft Vanjie was, how good she smelled, how wonderful was everything by her side.  _He don't want to move on. He can't move on._

 _". . .it might born something beautiful"_ was A'keria saying, and she was so right.  _It was something beautiful. It was some of the best things that ever happened to him._ Brooke Lyn took his phone again, opening another message from Nina.

_"hey, don't be like that. wanna talk about it?"_

_"I can not forget her. I really can not move on, Nina."_

* * *

 "That lip sync was a mess" some petite drag commented with her two friends, laughting. Vanjie, Silky and A'keria were together that night, getting some money together and later having a good time. Or at least that was Vanjie trying, but the nostalgic feelings can not go away.

"Girl I know it, but I survive from that shit" A'keria admitted, taking her wig off. There were now at the dressing room, getting out of drag. 

"How was looking at Brooke?" Silky ask to the youngest, cleaning her face.  _Vanjie felt nervous._

"I saw her on Instagram, I still following her whore" she says at his naturally funny tone, but she wasn't able to cheat on her friends. They know Vanjie.

"Bitch, it's not the same. I know that you are in that 'we're friends' bullshit, but that's so fake. You're still in love, whore" Silky replied, being herself again.

"Yeah Vanjie, come on girl, what's the T?" A'keria asked, a lot more calm that the big girl. 

"I don't wanna talk about it" Vanessa finally admitted, with her gaze looking away from the two girls.  _She really can't do it._

* * *

 

Hours later, they were two people looking at their phones in the dark, thinking in someone else, which happened to be the other person.

 _"Hey"_ Brooke Lyn was the first to talk. Vanjie was shocked, but he preferred to wait. After a few minutes he answered.

_"Hey"_

_"Can I see you tomorrow?"_

_Fuck._

_"Yeah."_

* * *

 

It was 11 a.m and a sleepy but nervous Vanjie was waiting for Brooke Lyn. He was wearing a white furry jacket and also white pants, looking pretty good.

"Hey" and then that voice got to his ears, making his legs shake and almost fall to the floor. He turned back, finding the blonde guy in front of him.  _Fuck, so handsome._

"Hey. . ." he smiled weakly. They started to walk in a awkward silence, so Vanjie finally got brave and then break it. "So you call me to walk?"

"I didn't call you" Brooke said, regreting it immediately. Vanjie didn't reply. "Hey. . .sorry. I need you to talk. . ."

"Just tell me."

"Vanjie. . .I miss you. Sorry, I can't move on. I really tried to, but I can't" Vanjie was looking at the floor and Brooke Lyn was feeling so sad about everything. He didn't want to cry, but he could feel the tears in his eyes. "I'm a mess and nothing is good enough without you. Please don't. . ."  _forget me._

"It's ok, I miss you too." he finally got his gaze over Brooke Lyn's and in that moment it felt like a firework. "I. . . I need you boo, I want you back in my life."

No more words were necessary for that moment. The tallest took Vanjie for the waist and then their lips were together, finding all the things that they were missing all this time. Then a tight hug happened, with a little whisper.

"Let's go home, honey."

_And they went home, their home._

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i'm kinda obsessed with the new season, it's so good. So probably you're going to see more works about this girlsss. Well, that's all, hope you enjoyed this, see you later!


End file.
